1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to tensioning the track belts of a machine utilizing a friction drive between one or more drive wheels and track belts; and more particularly to controlling the pressure in the hydraulic cylinder that tensions the track belts.
2. Description of Related Art
It is well known to provide a machine having a frictional drive between a track belt and a drive wheel. In some applications, there is only one drive wheel and one track belt. In many other applications, a drive wheel and a track belt are located on both sides of the machine. In these applications, the respective track belt is wrapped around the drive wheel and an idler wheel. In order to control the tension on the track belt to ensure proper frictional drive forces between the drive wheel and the track belt, a force is applied to the idler wheel to force it further from the drive wheel. This force is applied by connecting a hydraulic cylinder to the idler wheel and applying pressurized fluid to the cylinder in order to push or pull the idler wheel. It is necessary to provide sufficient force on the track belt to ensure that the track belt does not slip relative to the wheel during varying operating conditions. Additionally, a higher than necessary force subjects the track belt and other associated components to extra wear and could result in premature failure of the track belt and or other associated components.
It has been known to apply an operator adjustable force to the track belt tensioning mechanism. However, the operator may not be aware that the track belt is slipping relative to the drive wheel, thus creating an inefficient operating system. Additionally, the operator may be applying a force that is much higher than needed, thus subjecting the track belt and the associated components to undue wear and/or premature failure.
The present invention is directed to overcoming one or more of the problems as set forth above.